fandomiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Faradium
| saurian_name = Vuhutaim (Vu) /'vü•hü•tām/ | systematic_name = Unquadoctium (Uqo) /'ün•kwod•ok•tē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = family | series = Dumaside series | coordinate = 6 | above_element = | left_element = Boltzmannium | right_element = Avogadrium | particles = 556 | atomic_mass = 411.4110 , 683.1640 yg | atomic_radius = 129 , 1.29 | covalent_radius = 141 pm, 1.41 Å | vander_waals = 175 pm, 1.75 Å | nucleons = 408 (148 }}, 260 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.76 | nuclear_radius = 8.86 | half-life = 2.0051 μs | decay_mode = | decay_product = Various | electron_notation = 148-8-24 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 7d 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 50, 24, 10, 4 | oxistates = +2, +3, +4, +5, +6, +8, +10, +12 (a mildly ) | electronegativity = 1.99 | ion_energy = 838.3 , 8.688 | electron_affinity = 77.2 kJ/mol, 0.800 eV | molar_mass = 411.411 / | molar_volume = 35.931 cm /mol | density = 11.450 }} | atom_density = 1.46 g 1.68 cm | atom_separation = 391 pm, 3.91 Å | speed_sound = 4989 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Teal | phase = Solid | melting_point = 607.17 , 1092.91 334.02 , 633.24 | boiling_point = 5510.26 K, 9918.47°R 5237.11°C, 9458.80°F | liquid_range = 4903.09 , 8825.56 | liquid_ratio = 9.08 | triple_point = 607.28 K, 1093.11°R 334.13°C, 633.44°F @ 2.5617 , 1.9214 | critical_point = 14652.15 K, 26373.87°R 14379.00°C, 25914.20°F @ 26.1092 , 257.679 | heat_fusion = 5.640 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 445.852 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.05689 /(g• ), 0.10239 J/(g• ) 23.403 /(mol• ), 42.126 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 8.45 Absolute: 2.83 | atom_abund = 5.40 }} Faradium is the provisional non-systematic name of a theoretical with the Fa and 148. It was named in honor of (1791–1867), who pioneered experiments of and invented . This element is known in the scientific literature as unquadoctium (Uqo), - , or simply element 148. Faradium is the sixth member of the dumaside series, found in the third row of (below and plutonium); this element is located in the periodic table coordinate 6f . Atomic properties Faradium atomically contains 556 component particles (148 s, 260 s, 148 electrons). Faradium 411.4 , four times that of atom. It has a 129 radius with 8 . There are six electrons in the 6f orbital behind the filled 5g orbital, as well as two in the 7d and two in the 8p . Electrons in the last five orbitals are in resonance, meaning it has 18, 6, 2, 2, and 2 electrons in order of increasing distance from the nucleus. The resonance ratios are 3:1, 3:1, 1:1, and 1:1. This unique multiple resonances and ratios partly give rise to its highest liquid ratio of any element. Isotopes Like every other element heavier than , faradium has no s. The longest-lived is Fa with a fission of 2 microseconds according to the follow examples. : Fa → 2 + 40 n : Fa → + + + 51 n There are several s of faradium like every element beyond . The longest-lived is Fa with a half-life of 42 minutes, more than a billion times more stable than the most stable ground state isotope. Fa undergoes fission like its parent ground state isotope. Chemical properties and compounds Faradium is fairly an unreactive element because of its high and high . As a result, faradium is stable in the air and even in hot water and strong acids. Chemically, this element is not eka-plutonium despite it lies right below plutonium on the periodic table. It shows wide-ranging s from +2 all the way up to +12 with +6, +8, and +12 being more common. Faradate (FaO ) is an of faradium. Faradium forms two-element compounds with , , , , , , and : FaH or FaH , Fa N or FaN , FaP or Fa P , FaO or FaO , FaS or FaS , FaF or FaF , and FaCl or FaCl , respectively. Faradium can also form compounds with more than two elements, including Fa(SO ) (white with slight pinkish tinge), Fa(BH ) (brown-tan), Fa(CN) (white crystals), and FaOF (white). Sodium faradate (Na FaO ) is a red powder with a melting point of 1332°F; lead faradate (PbFaO ) is a reddish brown powder with a melting point of 1180°F. This element can even form s of faradium, called organofaradium; an example is tetraethylfaradium ((CH CH ) Fa), which is a colorless liquid; its liquid state ranges from −120°F to 287°F. Physical properties Faradium is a soft, brittle, lustrous teal metal. Its is 35.93 cm /mol and its molar mass is 411.41 g/mol; dividing molar mass by molar volume yields a density of 11.45 g/cm . The sound travels through this metal at 3.1 mi/s and the crystals form shape. The average atomic separation in the lattice is 3.91 Å (391 pm). Faradium has a low melting point like but its boiling point is one of the highest, which produces an exceptionally high liquid ratio and wide liquid range. This metal can be melted using (607 K, 633°F), but it requires the surface temperature of the Sun to boil it (5510 K, 9459°F). With the liquid ratio of 9.08, faradium is the only element with a higher liquid ratio than (8.18), a metal that can be melted in the person's hand. It also has the widest liquid range of any element, which is the difference of 4903 K (8826°F) between its and . How does metal have such a high boiling point for such a low melting point? The answer is that van der Waals attraction between faradium atoms in the is weak but the metallic bondings between atoms in the liquid is extremely strong caused by interplay between full 6f , half-filled 7d , and outermost shell containing full 8s and 8p orbitals. Despite its highest liquid ratio, its triple point pressure is the third lowest to gallium and avogadrium, 2.56 . Faradium is attracted by an externally applied , a property called . Faradium becomes when cooled to below 203 K (−94°F), which is the ability to create its own magnetic field like . Occurrence It is almost certain that faradium doesn't exist on Earth at all, but it is believe to barely exist somewhere in the due to its brief lifetime. Every element heavier than can only naturally be produced by exploding stars. But it is likely impossible for even the most powerful e or most violent s to produce this element through because there's not enough energy available or not enough neutrons, respectively, to produce this hyperheavy element. Instead, this element can only be produced by advanced technological civilizations, virtually accounting for all of its abundance in the universe. An estimated abundance of faradium in the universe by mass is 8.45 , which amounts to 2.83 kilograms, or about asteroid worth of this element in mass. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of faradium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be impossible using current technology since it requires a tremendous amount of energy, thus its would be so low that it is beyond the technological limit. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Fa. : + + 38 n → Fa : + + 36 n → Fa Category:Dumasides